


May 18, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I won't abandon you again,'' Martha Kent said before she embraced Amos with her family.





	May 18, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''I won't abandon you again,'' Martha Kent said before she embraced Amos with her family and refused to vanish.

THE END


End file.
